


h

by softiestoran



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiestoran/pseuds/softiestoran





	1. r

https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/narry-is-real

https://images.app.goo.gl/bqdySTScJKQub4fB7

https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ziall-horlik

https://famousforaday.co/

http://rebloggy.com/post/harry-styles-one-direction-niall-horan-funny-narry-my-post-smut-narry-storan-sor/74422290033

http://rebloggy.com/post/one-direction-niall-horan-mine-narry-hgif-narry-storan-ngif/70232985245

This made me cry: https://66.media.tumblr.com/e6fa6a1ac0f1aed2cd9e80fa132df311/tumblr_myupjdB4yg1swt5cko2_250.gif

Niall what the hell that wAS NIT NESSCESSARY WHAT SO EVER YOU SON OF UH- https://66.media.tumblr.com/98f9e3ed973d1bea5558d89a20199ee1/tumblr_myupjdB4yg1swt5cko6_250.gif

WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT: https://66.media.tumblr.com/622dcf0ef9b2bda978e8cc07e23a12d1/tumblr_myupjdB4yg1swt5cko5_250.gif

WHAT THE HE- https://66.media.tumblr.com/61b08adb60c67d4455de31d4424ae074/tumblr_myupjdB4yg1swt5cko3_250.gif

 

https://66.media.tumblr.com/2890c8a22e9d37dc84c04c960c24ffd7/tumblr_mxnykiwiqO1sgo9zlo6_r1_250.gif

https://66.media.tumblr.com/11cd3d20d46848a7a987e08ac47a0573/tumblr_mxnykiwiqO1sgo9zlo7_r1_250.gif

https://www.google.com/amp/cupcake1302.tumblr.com/post/78559840155/narry-storan-proofs/amp

what the pickles is this how dare they: https://images.app.goo.gl/7iFaWPTnAds6Hd1x6

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ROJ0rSUcLNY

http://rebloggy.com/post/1k-harry-styles-one-direction-niall-horan-narry-gif-mine-1d-narry-hs-nh/99079296116

https://goo.gl/images/9R2T3c

https://goo.gl/images/XdJnK3

http://justlogorrheic.tumblr.com/post/71598304039/takes-another-deep-breath-more-a-the-height

https://goo.gl/images/TjjfK7

https://goo.gl/images/XmBVbN

http://rebloggy.com/post/my-gif-louis-tomlinson-1k-one-direction-liam-payne-idiots-lilo-this-is-us/72632204257

http://nickelbackthatassup.tumblr.com/post/43526852593/this-is-an-accurate-post-called-i-dont-know?is_related_post=1

Hands off: https://goo.gl/images/HxZ7ju

It's funny cause he's staring at Niall not Louis lmao larries are stupid https://goo.gl/images/wYMdFJ

https://ve.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_nr11wif13y1tvxmfq.mp4

https://gfycat.com/flusteredscornfulhaddock

https://goo.gl/images/HWTtQA

https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216429/chapters/2489254#workskin

https://images.app.goo.gl/r1SP3FRd65TvLE4H6

http://narrymusings.tumblr.com/post/134363391170/i-mean-like-when-one-of-them-is-interacting-with

http://undertheniall.tumblr.com/post/183641783914/then-now

https://weheartit.com/entry/324842449

https://weheartit.com/entry/67411212

https://allthingsmalec.tumblr.com/post/131801553109/this-is-just-so-adorable-they-look-so-happy-xxx

https://images.app.goo.gl/U6Yufa1D2UfMEJ2w5

https://images.app.goo.gl/ZswEEr2vb8ZV3ifq9

http://hazzadear.tumblr.com/post/30727538519/preference-77-you-get-caught-making-out

http://hazzadear.tumblr.com/post/35156930072/preference-96-he-sees-you-crying

http://hazzadear.tumblr.com/preference

http://hazzadear.tumblr.com/post/76033605485/preference-121-he-wants-you-so-badly

https://weheartit.com/entry/281418156

https://weheartit.com/stylesfingers/collections/102274023-eleanor-calder?usr=20386436&page=3&before=264630990

https://images.app.goo.gl/XcCFEcuoBipYUt6Z6

https://images.app.goo.gl/wc13gPCcYWADXwrw8

https://images.app.goo.gl/  
SfVcj5qD4CB96bmm6

This is so funny: https://images.app.goo.gl/RsZibwFT5bKndmJW6


	2. a

Chapter Two continued...

My hands were shaking as I opened the car door to get out. Lana climbed out of the drivers seat and pinned me to the side of the car. "Lans!" I squeaked, feeling her hands pressing harder into my shoulders. 

"I just want you to know one thing."

"Okay?" I was about ready to knee her in the stomach if she didn't stop right now.

"I'm so incredibly proud of you Katherine Rose Palmer. You've never even sung in front of anyone in your life and to step this far out of your comfort zone and go on X Factor, is hugely inspirational. Your not going on this show to prove somebody wrong, or just to win, or because you think your better then everyone and can win the whole thing. No. You're not going on the X factor for no reason other than because you want to. You want to prove to YOURSELF that you can do it. You don't give a damn about anybody else. You're doing this for YOU. And that, is the most inspiring thing I've ever heard. I hope that you go far and are able to spread your love and positive message to young women around the world. Actually I take it back. I KNOW you'll go far, cause you're Katie Palmer. You're talented, pretty, cheeky, charming, and the best friend I could ever dream of."

At this point, I was practically crying, holding back only because I didn't want to completely ruin my mascara. 

"I love you." Lana whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too." I gasped, clutching at her shirt. 

"Go kick ass." Lana pushed me forward and I stumbled, tears on my cheeks, into the building. 

\---

Before I knew it I was being given my number and being questioned by the TV Host. 

"I'm Katie Palmer and I'm 16 years old. I'm here to prove to myself that I can do it." I thought of lanas speech and teared up a bit. 

"What would you do if you won?" 

I thought for a minute. "I mean, Id love you make music with a meaning. Music that changes lives."

"That's a huge goal."

"It sure is." I grinned.

The host looked over his shoulder. He beamed at me. "Alright love, theyre ready for you. Go get em"

As I walked up and out onto the stage, I heard Lana screaming "kick ass" inside my head. 

Chapter Three 

"What's poppin everybody?" I spoke to a camera, filming a new YouTube video. "Welcome back to my channel and if you're new, make sure to subscribe and like this video. Actually, like all of my videos because it makes me feel less crappy about myself when I get positive feedback from strangers on the internet." I gave the camera an awkward grin, zooming in on my face for a better laugh. 

"Back to the seriousness that i Am known for on my channel. My name is Emily Cornett and I'm auditioning for the X Factor UK today. I have posted covers on here and stuff but this is the real deal. The really real deal. Like holy shintzel I'm really scared. Anyways, if you didn't read the title of this video, I'm going to be vlogging about me getting ready and driving to the X factor. I might record more footage of behind the scenes but you'll see my actual audition on TV. For info on that, go to the description." 

I set the camera down on my vanity and ran my fingers through my blond hair. "Time to do my hair." I said, peeling the scrunchie off of my wrist. "I'm just gonna do a bun. And y'all already know that I hate makeup so fresh faced for me!" 

I stood up and took a deep breath. Trying to maintain my exaggerated personality while being THIS nervous is extremely hard. 

"I'm gonna wear this pink crop top and blue jeans. With some black boots on my feets!" I said, making the grammar mistake on purpose. "I'm going to get dressed off camera. Which you should be grateful for, and if your not," I paused, making a grossed out face. "Pervert." I covered the lens with my palm and stopped recording. I let out a long sigh. The butterflies in my stomach must be listening the Beyoncé or something cause damn, I felt like I might puke. Or pee. Or both. 

Probably both.

I quickly got dressed and decide to eat off camera too. I showed what I was eating, a granola bar, then shut off the camera. 

I ate slow, trying not to throw up. 

I went back up to my room. I brushed my teeth on camera, then I put on deodorant and finally, sprayed myself with my coconut scented perfume. 

"That's all for the morning routine loves! I'm gonna get my keys then time for a road trip!"


	3. r

http://narryproofacc.tumblr.com/

http://narryproofacc.tumblr.com/post/130306766718/you-talking-about-larry-being-dead-bitch-have-you

http://narrytheories.tumblr.com/post/75178620720/wow-you-fuckers

 

http://iirishman.tumblr.com/post/54200759169/narry-proof-master-post

ok but I need more fics where  
* it’s not obvious that it’s mutual  
* they’re not attached by the hip  
* none of their friends expected it honestly  
* one of them has a really rough day and for some reason all they want to do is cuddle the other person but they haven’t done that before?? but it feels like a thing they should be doing.   
* one of them tries to cross a line they haven’t crossed before, like just something small. Hugging for a long time, a touch that lingers, a cute nickname. and it’s weird, right? and a little awkward? but it also feels really nice pls keep doing it.   
* eventually they start acting more cuddly and close in private and it’s not that weird anymore. it’s actually really nice. but hey? does this mean I get to kiss you too or is that a line we don’t cross idk man.   
* one of them calls the other one ‘babe’ in front of their friends and everyone’s like ???? what ?????   
* and they eventually have to dicuss it bc this last month has not been like the last couple of years and we really need to talk.   
* they have a really nice talk about it but now what? do we just kiss? do we go on a date? how do you do this?   
* their first kiss is so awkward because they don’t know how to do this.  
* and at first their friends are very worried because what if it doesn’t work out? everything has changed? and of course they’re happy for them but it’s also so risky.   
* and even though it’s a little awkward at first it does work out, because they actually fit pretty perfectly once they get th


	4. y

https://goo.gl/images/1Prqdq

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall+horan+hot&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&tbs=itp:animated&client=safari&prmd=inv&hl=en-US&ved=2ahUKEwiZ6Nb28-zgAhVOVKwKHaxBBnAQlJcCegQIARAD&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=OkH4SZhR4Um6EM&imgdii=f9LcM4cZArwnRM

https://goo.gl/images/VoPrxE

https://goo.gl/images/bKEqAU

https://goo.gl/images/b9eQ7D

https://goo.gl/images/sChP9e

https://goo.gl/images/spbpk6

HEART PAIN: https://goo.gl/images/KHpiHo

Wtf: https://goo.gl/images/kc1EEM

Scroll all the way to the bottom:  
https://www.tumblr.com/search/niall%20horan%20gif%20imagine

 

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=iyJ1zFQAvosVZM&imgdii=utmhD_SrrCdCWM

Holy 💩 🔝 haha

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=TCD2UA6ZhrIzWM

 

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=30gnSB5jKhvNeM&imgdii=Fsu8oPX_MAlunM

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=bLhgWNpd69M8bM&imgdii=quK4uH37AnBs0M

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=XiHZzlnqtjJpNM&imgdii=8zWdvlfDUxhrUM

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=WeolFKdtcVWrxM&imgdii=hM3bmlPQhM-JSM

http://ciaoloueh.tumblr.com/post/116128982758/hes-my-boy

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=iz4JBF95H5PD0M&imgdii=DFgnoaQNiO8GGM

https://www.google.com/search?q=niall%20horan%20gif%20imagines&tbm=isch&hl=en-us&hl=en-US&tbs=rimg%3ACeNF6vGF3dFUIkBYQhB-dYS92nXM59oS7fWTS4GvjREYKu5ETX4oSwQ4lHzsyGzP_1X6s6Y1wgX3mRj8Bqsqny5oBzi5yc7KTIqbQKhIJWEIQfnWEvdoRyMBXpfRbzYcqEgl1zOfaEu31kxH2owhoFwi_1DCoSCUuBr40RGCruEcPjDcVpVpm1KhIJRE1-KEsEOJQRJd-Ln9HoYHQqEgl87Mhsz_11-rBFg63p7HEAlCCoSCemNcIF95kY_1EVx0GnUCmWk9KhIJAarKp8uaAc4Rb4dboKIlXPgqEgkucnOykyKm0BEej4stbtcXww&client=safari&prmd=inv&ved=0CBoQuIIBahcKEwjQ4pzPgOrgAhUAAAAAHQAAAAAQew&biw=320&bih=460#imgrc=cAEKZ9wNoSYGTM&imgdii=YTgfq1rApOyBvM

http://rebloggy.com/post/louis-tomlinson-harry-styles-one-direction-niall-horan-mine-1d-narry-larry-tmh-t/57878155929


	5. _

Dating Liam would include 

* Transitioning from friends to lovers  
* All kinds of kisses all the time; lazy, passionate, needy, loving, ect.  
* Working out together  
* Him wanting to arm wrestle you all the time for no reason whatsoever   
* Playing Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to cook dinner that night  
* Ending up just ordering Chinese food since neither of you want to leave bed  
* “If you even touch my egg roll, Liam, I will stab you with my fork.” “It’s a little too late for that.”  
* Him posting tons of photos of you on his insta with cute, lovey captions  
* Being everyone’s relationship goals  
* Him spamming you with snapchatting of him using all of the weird filters  
* Lots of shirtless snapchats from him  
* Cuddling in bed until 2 pm to avoid all responsibilities  
* Holding hands all of the time  
* Liam always making sure there is a bouquet of fresh flowers in the kitchen for you at all times   
* Designated disney movie marathon days  
* Him always pulling you to sit on his lap even when there are open seats available   
* Him introducing to so much new music and shows  
* Cuddling with Loki to make Liam jealous he’s not cuddling you  
* Him being possessive when you spend time with the boys   
* Showering together   
* “Liam, are you using my shampoo?” “Yeah I like how yours smells better.” “Well, Island Mango smells great on you.”   
* Shower duets!  
* Shower sex  
* Spending Holidays with either his family or yours  
* His mom and sisters always teasing him about when he plans on proposing  
* Your parents/siblings loving him because of how happy he makes you and how well he treats you  
* Arguing over what superhero is the best  
* “Batman is obviously the best superhero, hands down, y/n.” “I think you’re delusional if you think Batman is better than the Flash. Batman doesn’t even have any powers.” “Exactly! He doesn’t need powers to be a hero.” “But Batman wouldn’t stand a chance against Barry’s speed and abilities. That fight would be over instantaneously.”  
* Going to see all the new superhero movies out together  
* Getting him into Teen Wolf and Pretty Little Liars and him secretly loving it though he would never actually admit that  
* Blasting music when you have to clean but both of you spending more time dancing than actually cleaning  
* Prank calling Louis whenever you’re both bored  
* Karaoke nights  
* Do you wanna come Netflix and Chill?” “Do you know what that actually means, Liam?” “I’m well aware.”  
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
Dating Niall would include: 

* Him smiling when he comes home to see lying in bed with his t shirt on because he really likes seeing you in his over sized shirts  
* Stolen kisses on chilly mornings when neither of you want to move from the warm bed  
* Automatically being best friends with the other boys and them making sure you treat Niall well since you’re the first girl he’s brought to meet them  
* Sitting with him while he watches sports and not really understanding much or caring but enjoying how passionate about it he is  
* Him inviting all the boys over to watch the game and you end up playing hostess before Niall forces you to sit on his lap and help him cheer for his team  
* Niall making up cheesy excuses to cuddle even though you’d eagerly cuddle him anytime he wanted  
* Receiving texts telling you to “turn on channel 13 before you miss us singing”  
* He would make sure you watch every tv interview and performance they had  
* Restless nights when neither of you could sleep so you’d invite him over and he’d show up in his pajamas with bed head and a bag of McDonald’s as a welcoming gift  
* Waking up during the middle of the night to him laughing at some late night show and kicking him to shut up since it’s three am and you’re exhausted  
* Finding random one direction merch around the house such as cups, bracelets and even a few blankets and always somehow managing to find more random merch in the most random places  
* You don’t question this merch either because he’s Niall and he loves One Direction  
* Making him go on late night runs to the store because you’re dying for cookie dough ice cream and Niall was kind enough to finish the last of it without asking you yesterday  
* “I also got us some mint chocolate chip, moose track ice cream and some sprinkles and chocolate syrup because they all seemed delicious.” “I didn’t think I could love you any more than I already did, Niall.”  
* Him really wanting to teach you guitar and you failing awfully but him still being extremely encouraging and patient with you  
* Niall taking you to every award show they appeared at and holding you close to him to pose for couple photos on the red carpet.  
* Glaring at anyone who looked at you in your designer dress, that he insisted on buying for you, for what he deemed to be a moment too long  
* The following morning seeing all his retweets of his photos with you along with a tweet like “So glad my girl joined me at the ama’s. She stole everyone’s spotlight and lit up the entire room.”  
* Showing you off every chance he had because he’s so proud that he found a girl like you  
* Trying to keep up with his insatiable sex drive  
* Waking up with a text from him, only to open it to see he sent you a video of him jerking off  
* Little gasps and moans leaving his mouth as he fucked his hand  
* “Wish you were here, baby. Your mouth treats me so much better than my hand does.”  
* Niall buying you frilly lace panties with some bows on them just so he can see you walking around the house in them and one of his shirts–or even just them.  
* Saying something that reminded him of some song he hadn’t heard in years but suddenly remembered every word of and now felt the urge to sing the entire song to you  
* Attempting the typical couple date night of dinner and a movie but getting bored halfway through and deciding to head to a bar for a much more fun night  
* Him stealing your phone all the time to take hundreds of selfies of himself with different poses and props  
* Picking one of those photos to set as your background so when you see it he can see you grin at his adorableness  
* “You’re such a weirdo, Niall.” “Okay, but you still love me.” “Do I?” “You better or I’m gonna eat that Chinese food you’ve been saving for dinner.” “You better not…” “Watch me!


	6. l

* Dating harry would include   
* Braiding his hair whenever you pleased  
* Him insisting to return the favor to you but halfway through it he abandons the idea and just puts it into a slightly crooked ponytail  
* “I guess I’m gonna have to learn how to braid better in case our future daughter want me to do her hair while you’re out.”  
* Harry always talking about the future and how he plans on having about 8 kids with you and getting married in Hawaii   
* Waking up to find him baking cooking at 2 am because he couldn’t sleep  
* “These are so amazing, oh my god.” “That’s only because I used to work in a bakery, dear. Learned everything I know there.”  
* Adopting a kitten together after trying to convince you for a month now  
* Waking up alone and wandering into the kitchen to find him cuddling the lil kitten  
* Him making you help him strategically place things for the perfect instagram photo  
* “Wait, quick help me come up with a witty caption for my new instagram picture.”  
* Forcing you to take selfies with him so that he has a variety of photos to pick from for his background  
* Him trying out new pick up lines on you all the time  
* “Harry, you already got me. You can stop with these atrocious lines.”  
* You having to endure all his jokes but after awhile you get used to them and some of them actually become funny  
* Or just laughing at the awful jokes just to make his proud that he caused that laugh  
* Him literally wanting to eat you out all the time  
* “C'mon just a little taste, dear. Please?” “No, Harry you’ve gOT TO BE ON STAGE RIGHT NOW.”  
* Him pouting because you denied him but obeying you anyways though you were sure he wouldn’t give up the idea  
* Lot of forehead kisses and hand holding in public  
* Stealing each others clothes and getting annoyed that he can fit in your jeans and they somehow look better on him  
* Sharing hair ties since he always loses his and always want his hair in a bun  
* Cuddles all the time  
* Especially on colder nights when Harry doesn’t turn on the heat so that you’re forced to snuggle with him (not that you’d ever deny cuddling him)  
* Asking him what all his tattoos mean and most of his response are along the lines of “I just like mermaids so I figured why not get a tattoo of one.”  
* “But why doesn’t she have a seashell bra on like Ariel does?”  
* “Why does she need a bra?” *suggestive smirking*  
* Him dragging you along with him when he goes back home to visit his family  
* Spending more time with Gemma than him causing him to whine about how he “always knew you liked her better”  
* Harry saying he’s going to make you a extravagant dinner and tells you to dress up for it but you go downstairs to see he made grilled cheese and tomato soup  
* “What do you mean this isn’t fancy? I’ve seen this on some fancy restaurants’ menus.” “Yeah on the kids menu, Harry.”  
* But you both happily eat it while being dressed so fancy because it is pretty good  
* Marathoning Friends on your days off when you’re bored and wanna laugh  
* Going to LA with him and Harry enthusiastically showing you around helping you arrange your stuff in his LA house  
* “Just leave some stuff here babe that way you won’t have to pack so much stuff next time we come down.” “What makes you think I plan on coming back here with you?” “Be nice, you loser. I know you love it when I take you places you’ve never been to. ”

Dating Louis would include 

 -“Always in my heart…”  
-Piano serenades  
-Trips to X-factor  
-“Lets hit the beach, love.”  
-Helping find Kevin  
-Midnight swims  
-Car sex  
-Him attempting to do your hair  
-“This song goes out to Y/N.”  
-Waking up in the middle of the night because his feet is in you face, and his leg is suffocating you  
*“Louis William Tomlinson!”  
*Pranks  
*Making him post more  
*2a.m. talks  
*Learning different languages  
*Imitating each other  
*Being equally sassy  
*“Don’t touch my weave!”  
*Spending time with Freddie  
*Freddie calling you mama  
*Freddie calling Louis daddy  
*Freddie refusing to go back to Briana  
*Lots of swearing  
*Playing with his siblings


	7. o

Dating Charlie would include 

* Him staring at you endlessly  
* You always wagging your brows  
* You and him sending each other weird selfies   
* You always call him pooh bear   
* Him always loving it   
* Him being teased by Shawn of how whipped he is  
* You hug him from behind and kissing his shoulder  
* Him pecking all over your face  
* “Charlie stop!”  
* “No, why? I thought you loved me.”  
* Getting him hot and bothered then leaving  
* You giving him tummy rubs   
* Him twirling your hair  
* Him surprisingly kisses you  
* You blushing when he whispers naughty things in your ear   
* Blowing raspberries on his cheek  
* Him telling the world what a wonderful person you are  
* Singing with him in the shower  
* Duets at the studio  
* Him serenading you   
* Cuddling on the couch  
* Him secretly love being the little spoon   
* Playful fights   
* You listening to his heartbeat at night  
* Charlie singing you to sleep  
* Morning make outs   
* Enjoying each other’s company   
* Loving each other forever

Dating Niall part two   
* - him being extremely shy and flustered when you first start going out  
* - him falling for you very early in the relationship  
* - you being confused by some of his Irish terms and the way he pronounces things  
* - him being cuddly all the time  
* - him calling you “princess”   
* - ”how’s my princess?”  “princess d’ya know where da crisps are?”  “come give me a cuddle princess”  
* - him secretly loving when you steal his clothes  
* - him kissing your neck when you’re busy doing homework  
* - “c’mon princess, just a couples minutes of nialler”  
* - taking cute videos of him sleeping  
* - kissing his blushing cheeks when you compliment him  
* - him purposely walking in when you’re changing  
* - you playing with his hair to make him fall asleep  
* - neck kisses being his weakness  
* - him buying you things all the time even though you hate it when he spends his money on you  
* - his favourite cuddling position being his head on your chest, he loves to sleep on top of you  
* - him watching you do your makeup and admiring your beauty when you don’t notice  
* - him running song ideas by you, 90% of the time they’re about you  
* - him smiling when you kiss him  
* - you squeezing his hand when he gets nervous  
* - loving whispers when you’re in public   
* - him always falling asleep before the movie ends

Dating Niall part three cause imma dark Niall girl

\- baking cupcakes in the middle of the night.  
\- him making you wear his sweaters when you get a cold  
-lots and lots of cuddling  
\- rough and sweaty post-concert sex  
\- “Y'have to be quiet darlin’, I don’t want Harry catchin’ us again.”  
\- him dragging you to all his sports events  
\- You having to cheer him up after his team lost and he’s acting like a pouty four year-old toddler  
\- “Niall did you purposely cut holes in your jeans?”  
\- “Niall where the fuck is the pie I bought this morning?”  
\- “Niall get off of me, we have to get up.” “Nuh uh. Don’t wanna.” “Niaalll.”  
\- him making dinner and it’s good but the kitchen’s a mess  
\- “Sometimes I think you love Harry more than me.” “You got me.”  
\- rough and sweaty post-golf sex  
\- that goddamn stupid ugly hat  
\- him being overprotective at clubs and crowded places  
\- him tackling you out of no where and tickling you  
\- him trying really hard to braid your hair   
\- “My eyes are drowning in an ocean of you.” “You’re such a loser, you know that?”  
\- him trying and failing to teach you guitar.  
\- his thick ass fingers  
\- tracing the veins on his arms while you both watch tv  
\- sloppy kisses


	8. v

http://thosebrowncurlsandgreeneyes.tumblr.com/post/32910279869/preference-22-the-way-he-looks-at-you-inspired

 

https://www.quotev.com/story/2605765/One-Direction-Preferences/9

Teenage dirtbag with Niall s verse :: https://youtu.be/dL0Q24xKnKM

Its the second background song


	9. es Niall

Niall sat, hunched over a chipped old desk, his pencil hovering over a blank piece of paper. His hand was trembling so much that the pencil just slipped from his fingers tips. It rolled off the table, pausing on the edge before gravity did its job and the yellow wood pencil hit the ground. It stayed in one spot for a minute but then start to roll towards the door. Niall watched the pencil fall and make its way to the door, looking for distractions.

He didn't want to write down these dreaded words that were stuck in his mind. 

Maybe he should just throw the paper away and go to bed. 

But he knew that the words that were jumbled up in his head, begging to be sprawled out on a clean notebook sheet, needed to be written down.

Niall inhaled, pushing his chair back, and going to retreve the runaway pencil.

He sat back down, setting the pencil on the tabletop, holding it under his palm so that it wouldn't roll away again. 

He stared intensely at the white paper, letting the broken sentences in his head sort themselves out before he could write a single word.

He had seen Harry today. 

It was an accident. If Niall had known, he wouldn't have gone. 

He had run out of milk, and he needed it for his tea. So Niall went to the store, only to find Harry, his...his...

Who was Harry to Niall?

His ex-boyfriend?

No. They never officially dated. 

His ex-friend?

They were closer than that.

His ex-bestfriend? 

Closer than that.

His ex-lover?

Niall wasn't sure. But all he knew was that Harry was all he could think about sometimes. 

Because this happens to him, every time he sees Harry. He gets these thoughts, all entangled with one another, until he can't walk straight sometimes. 

And the only thing he can do is write those words down. Then he tosses the heartfelt poem into the bin. But this time was different.

Niall was going to send the letter to Harry. 

Niall couldn't believe it. But still, the tip of his tongue peeking out of the left side of his pursed lips, he pressed the led to the paper.

I miss you.

Niall knew that while simple, those three words were good to start with because   
A) They would grab Harry's attention right away and make him want to keep reading and not throw it out cause it had Nialls name and address on it.  
and B) Those were the first words that popped into Nialls head when he saw Harry that morning.

Niall stared at the short sentence, breathing deeply before writing down the next thought.

I miss the way we were.

Niall hummed to himself. It was an intriguing sentence, he knew, and he hoped to get Harry's interest from the very start of this letter.

Besides, the word were all true. Niall missed the way he was around Harry. He could be his genuine self and not have to change or hide a single thing and he missed it. Harry didn't have to hide either and Niall missed when Harry was open and silly. Niall felt free while with Harry.

Like he was flying.

Niall blinked, finding tears in his eyes. The memories that this letter was bringing back were very close to his heart.

Niall started scratching away at the paper again, inspired by the nostalgia that was coursing through his veins that very second.

I miss the way you'd hold my hand in yours and say, 'your hand's so cold' and try your best to warm my tiny hands up in your larger ones.

I miss that a lot.

Niall set the pencil down on the tabletop and touched his fingertips to his right palm. 

His hands were freezing.

Picking up the pencil once again, Niall wrote yet another thought.

Hi

I miss the way you looked at me.  
I miss the things you said to me.  
I miss the way you made me feel.  
I saw you this morning.   
I thought I'd feel some kind of hurting at the sight of your face. An emptiness of some sort, like I was missing out, since we never started or ended properly, even though we could've ruled the damn world.  
But the funny thing is, after everything that happened,  
after all the hurtful things that were said, when you looked at me, the same way that you used to, it still took my breath away, and made my heart skip a beat. I caught you stealing glances at me. You still made me feel the same way that I did when I was 18. Like I was flying. Before everything happened. Before it got messy and complicated. I hadn't felt like that in a long time. And I wonder, what happened? What changed ? What went wrong? What happened to us? We went from soulmates to strangers in two weeks tops. And even though we weren't in love, god, we could've been. We could've been the greatest team. But we didn't even try. Can I ask you a question Harry? Why? Why didn't we try? We could've been great.I just wanted you to know that, I miss you.

-Niall


	10. Dont ask

yeah  
whatever's

Harry shifted as if he was pondering my words. 

I heard him inhale and braced myself for the worst scolding I've ever gotten in my life. 

"It's okay, darling." 

"Hmm?" The sound comes out of me involuntary, confusion woven into the wordless reply.

Harry cleared his scratchy throat before explaining. "You love habit. You love a schedule. And when something changes, or is slightly different than what you had always known and practiced, you get all frazzled. Thats just how you are. I tried to remind you every day before my hours changed to try and prepare you, but thats just not your character. Its okay. I have been working really hard, and the stress is really taking a toll on me mentally. When we had that argument earlier, I broke down. I was so stressed about work that I snapped and then we started fighting. I got so worried that you'd leave and go drinking like you used to do when we fought. I didn't, I don't want to lose you. I love you, Niall." There was a pause as Harry swallowed thickly.

"Thank you for apologizing." He finished.

I didn't know what to say. So I just planted a kiss on Harry's shoulder, whispering, "I love you," against the fabric of his top.

Harry slowly started to turn over to face me and I lifted my arms to allow the movement. As he settled, curling up comfortably in my arms, I felt my shirt slowly dampen. I looked down at the curly headed boy, noticing that his face was buried in my chest. "Hey," my voice was soft. "Are you crying?"

Harry just pressed his face harder into my chest. I traced circles lightly on his back, trying to sooth him. "It's okay, H. Let it out. I love you." I blurted the last part of the sentence, something inside of me wanting him to know that. Like, really know that. I wanted him to feel how much I love him. I wanted him to know that he still gave me butterflies when I looked at him. I wanted him to know that I wanted to kiss his face off 24/7. I wanted him to know that I felt those three little words in my chest. I meant them with my whole soul.

Harry finally lifted his chin and let me stare into his eyes, an embarrassed look swirling in the green of his irises. His cheeks were only damp, since my t-shirt had been the sponge for most of his tears. "I'm sorry." He sniffled. 

I wiped at his cheek with the pad of my thumb and replied, "Don't you dare apologize, pet."

Harry gave me a small smile and I swear my heart skipped at least 8 beats. Without thinking, my hands moved down to his hips, playing at the bottom of his shirt. Harry just kept staring into my eyes and I held the eye contact, my fingers slipping down lower, now under the hem. My fingertips landed on something I'd felt before but not very often. I sharply inhaled through my nose. "Lace?" I hissed, still keeping the eye contact. Harry giggles. 

"Maaaaybe." He sings, not being able to fight his smile, dimples popping out and messing with my heart. I moves my fingers up, tracing whatever contraption Harry was wearing, finding that it went up and over his shoulders in suspenders, and down his pants. I let my hands rest on his hips, gripping firmly.

"Harry, are you serious!?" I kept my voice low, like I was afraid someone would hear us. 

"I put it on this morning. 'was hoping that I'd try to make it up to you for working late. But then we had our fight, and I forgot about it." Harry explained, his hands trailing up and down the sides of my torso.

"How'd you forget it was on? That shit feels uncomfortable." I said, shocked.

Harry shrugged. "I get used to it, I guess." 

Then he lowered his voice to a whisper, leaning in close to my ear. "Do you want to take it off of me?"

His hot breath hit my neck, and I


End file.
